1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for cleaning a roll in a paper machine. The cleaning device may include a spray unit for spraying the roll with a cleaning agent and a device for removing the cleaning agent from the roll surface.
2. Background and Material Information
In a paper machine, numerous rolls are used that come into contact with the paper sheet or web being produced. In the course of operating the paper machine, these rolls become fouled with, e.g., paper fibers, adhesives, or other additives associated with the web production process. When ceramic rolls are utilized, the pores in the roll surface can become clogged with loading material, e.g., calcium carbonate.
Thus, rolls of this type must be continuously cleaned during operation to eliminate the above-noted drawbacks. In the prior art, the continuous cleaning generally is performed by two sequentially arranged scrapers having a fluid sprayed onto the outer roll surface between the scrapers. However, cleaning units of this type have often been insufficient in operation.